Celestial Legacy
by DX1998
Summary: The story of Revan has long since been forgotten by the Jedi Order. The thousand years of peace prior the Clone Wars was a period where much knowledge was lost. So, how then, will the Galaxy react when ghosts of the past return? Nothing will be the same, not anymore...


**AN: Since I like writing a bit too much... :P**

**I've adopted this old idea from my beta Skywalker_T-65, since he adopted my old Gundam fic (and made it quite successful really...). He doesn't have the free time to try and revive the idea...but **_**I**_** do, and thus, we have this fic.**

**For the few who may still remember this, it was originally a SW/SG crossover...if only through the technology, since the actual meeting of universes was a long way off from what his notes say. Instead of going that route, I'm going to just make it funky Celestial tech. Not to say this won't still end up being a crossover since ACOF is so successful...just that it isn't one from the start. ;)**

**As such, this is still a time-travel fic...just one more grounded in SW.**

**Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

**Star Forge, Control Room**

**3,956 BBY**

* * *

Red and green lights flashed. Blades made of pure energy collided with each other, illuminating the control room of the Star Forge. Flashes of blue lightning added to the effect, showing the power of the combatants in this battle. All around the two men, there was wreckage, and the dead husks of Jedi Knights. The center of the mightiest creation of the Raktan Race had become a battleground...a battleground between former friends.

The two warriors, one dark as night, the other bright as the stars, had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity. Both bore wounds from sword blows and lightning barrages. And both were determined to win this battle, no matter what it took.

The Sith Lord launched forward, red blade flashing as he channeled his dark energy to boost his speed. The Jedi Knight responded with the light energy he had come to rely on, his own green blade clashing with the Sith's crimson. The two men stared at each other over their sparking blades, their expressions every bit as opposing as their minds. The Sith's yellow eyes glared with a lifetime of hate, while the Jedi's cool brown eyes bore nothing but resigned pity.

"You will not defeat me Revan!" the Sith yelled, pushing forward with all his significant strength.

The shorter Jedi, Revan, simply disengaged and spun away. His opponent overcompensated, and was unable to block a slash to his leg. Growling angrily, the tall man swung his crimson blade at Revan, forcing the Jedi to leap back. Releasing his two-handed grip on his blade, the Sith pointed his free hand at a corpse held in suspended animation beside him. Silver lightning flared out from his fingers...blackening the corpse, and healing his wounds.

"I would have thought this beyond you Malak," Revan said, shaking his head, "no matter how far you had fallen."

If Malak had a mouth, he would have been scowling and spitting at his feet, "You merely underestimate the power of the Dark Side...'Master'. You were always too soft, even when I believed you a Sith. You know _nothing_ of the Star Forge's true power!"

"I have made plenty of mistakes old friend," the Jedi replied, "but I have never underestimated the Dark Side. Even now, I acknowledge its power...if not its supposed superiority."

As it to drive his point home, Revan's own hand let loose a burst of blue lightning. Malak caught the energy on his crimson blade easily enough, but his eyes narrowed. His former Master was a weak Jedi...and yet he still used Sith techniques. It was something he didn't understand...nor did he care about. To Malak, it was just another sign of how weak the Jedi truly were. When even their champion Revan was using Sith techniques, it just confirmed to his former friend that Jedi were inherently weak.

So Malak merely redirected the lightning, and charged at Revan once more. The Jedi stopped using his energy on the electric attack, and brought his green saber up again to intercept Malak's red. The two men locked their blades once more, but this time it was only for a second. Revan's hand reached out once more, a massive wave of energy coming forth. Malak was buffeted back by the force of that blow, and was forced to retaliate with his own wave. The Jedi didn't even flinch, as he redirected his old student's attack around his body. Malak growled, and clenched his fist.

The energy racing around Revan suddenly condensed, as the Sith Lord attempted to crush the Jedi like a fruit. Revan pushed his own Force into his legs, and jumped above the contracting field of energy. He spun his body in the middle of the jump, landing behind Malak.

"Even with the Star Forge, you are outmatched Malak," the Jedi said, his blade slicing through Malak's shoulder.

The Sith spun around, ignoring the wound as he used his uninjured arm to attempt to hit Revan once more.

"How are you still standing?!" Malak shouted, frustration tinging his voice, "You are weak! The Star Forge never answered to you as it does to me!"

In answer, Revan shook his head slightly as he parried the blow, "Because I knew better than to let its corrupting influence take hold of my mind. The Rakata themselves were unable to control the Star Forge. I was not so arrogant as to believe I could."

"You were too weak!" Malak countered, his second blow burning a gash through Revan's light armor, "Too weak to use the Star Forge to its full potential. I have done more to destroy the Republic in a few months than you did in _years_!"

Revan winced slightly as he felt his armor fuse to his arm. But instead of letting it distract him, he pushed the pain from his mind and reached into the Force to center himself. Blocking the next blow from Malak, the Jedi spun his blade, knocking Malak's into the air. The Sith jumped back, his hand reaching out into the Force to snatch his flying lightsaber back. He reactivated the crimson blade, and warily watched his former Master.

For his part, Revan's eyes now bore even more of a look of pity. While his memories were still foggy at best, he did remember one thing. Ever since he had found the Star Forge...his goal was never to outright destroy the Republic, not like Malak had done to Telos and Taris. Replace it with his own Empire, or perhaps strengthen it enough to defeat him...yes. Destroy the Galaxy? No.

"And all that tells me is that you let the Forge corrupt you old friend," he finally spoke, the green light of his lightsaber casting his face into shadows, "we did not set out to destroy worlds."

Malak merely glared, "Save your platitudes Revan. I should have overthrown you long before I did. You never did have the stomach for this war."

That statement was so absurd, that it actually made the Jedi laugh. Malak growled at that, and attempted to remove Revan's head from his shoulders, to stop the noise. The Jedi jumped back, the Force propelling him up to the platform that ringed the Control Chamber. Once up there, the laughter stopped as he looked down, figuratively and literally, on his old friend.

"I may not remember everything Malak. But I do remember what I did to the Mandalorians, on so many occasions. Just because I did not destroy entire worlds, does not mean I am weak."

Malak's only answer was to fling debris at Revan. The Jedi's emerald blade was a blur as he cut the rubble apart, before flinging the smaller chunks back at its source. The Sith Lord raised his hands and pushed them to both sides, diverting the debris down to the lower level of the station. Revan jumped down, his blade connecting with Malak's, as the two began their dance once more. The opposing forces slashed, parried, stabbed and did everything they could to wear the other down.

And for all his braggadocio about the Star Forge making him far more powerful, Malak steadily began to slow down. His blows became weaker and easier to block, while Revan showed few signs of losing his stamina. The Sith Lord was angered by this, and couldn't figure out what was going on...until he felt his former Master's aura.

_What?!_

Instead of a blinding sun like he was expecting of a professed servant of the Light, Malak felt both light and dark surrounding his opponent. Revan was the eye of a Force storm, light and dark flowing around him in harmony. The Sith Lord didn't know what to make of that...nor did he have a chance. The Jedi, perhaps sensing that his former friend had finally realized why he was losing...fired a barrage of brilliantly green lightning. The attack poured over Malak, forcing him to his knees.

"How...how do you still have so much power?" the Sith panted, as Revan stopped his attack.

The Jedi appeared winded, as he looked down on his counterpart, "Because I have realized that the Force will answer my call...no matter what I call myself. I am a Jedi, but only because I do not make the Force my slave or believe that I should use my power for evil. Light, Dark...I understand the distinction, perhaps better than anyone. For I have come back from the abyss...the abyss that swallowed you my friend."

If Revan thought that his words would redeem Malak...make him _truly_ think on what he had done...he was being too hopeful. The Sith Lord had merely been recovering his strength...before he tried, one last time, to cut down his former master. His crimson blade lashed out...and was forced aside by Revan's emerald weapon. Before Malak could react, the green lightsaber came around once more, separating his head from his body.

"I am sorry old friend."

With a small sigh, Revan extinguished his green lightsaber, and reached down to pick up the fallen lightsaber at his feet and clip it to his belt. It was the only thing he would be able to keep of his old friend, and he would keep it indeed. Though there was always the coldly pragmatic side of the situation. Even leaving aside the advantages to dual-wielding lightsabers in the proper hands, having a backup blade never hurt anyone. And if asked by anyone outside his closest friends, Revan would say that was the reason he carried the crimson blade. Only a select few would know that he was keeping it as a memento of all he had lost.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, the former Dark Lord left the control room. As he neared the door, Revan felt a savage shake go through the Star Forge, nearly flinging him into a wall. Collecting himself, the Jedi saw Bastila Shan running up to him, robe billowing behind her. The man's eyes widened slightly, as he watched her not slow down in the slightest.

"Revan!" Bastila shouted, flinging herself at the taller man.

Revan caught Bastila, and swung her around before setting her on her feet in front of him, "Has the Republic fleet broken through?"

"Yes they have. But that explosion cut us off from the Ebon Hawk. I used the communication systems to tell them to launch…but we're stuck here."

As Bastila said that, she looked out at the Republic Fleet, even now coming for the Star Forge. Revan wrapped a hand around the woman who had redeemed him, and squeezed lightly. While the two were only recently able to truly acknowledge what the felt for the other...it was a comforting gesture. Bastila leaned against Revan slightly, as both of them looked out at the warships coming to end the evil of the Rakata, for good.

"If this is the way it has to end," the former Dark Lord softly spoke, "at least I am able to spend my final moments at peace."

Bastila nodded, "Yes...peace. Something I never thought I would feel again, not when I served Malak."

Another squeeze from Revan's arm answered that statement. If this was to be their last moments of life, it wouldn't do to think about such depressing subjects. Of course, because nothing was ever simple in the life of a Jedi...the Force had different plans in mind for Revan and Bastila. A barrage from the Republic fleet shook the Star Forge, and sent both Jedi to their knees. A panel detached from the ceiling of the control room, and came down atop one of the consoles ringing the area.

Long dead systems came to life...and a golden light surrounded the two Jedi, before they vanished from the Control Room...

* * *

Meanwhile, unknowing of who was still aboard the structure, the Republic fleet continued to batter away at the Star Forge. The massive Rakatan construction shuddered under the barrage, flames licking the metal sides as green energy poured forth from Republic cannons. A group of _Hammerhead_ class cruisers had clustered around the central spire, their bow cannons firing at the stabilization device for the Star Forge.

The ancient Rakatan structure lacked shielding, the factory designed for its singular purpose...Rakatan fleets were to have prevented any attack. Because of this, every single turbolaser strike hit home. Every single blow knocked silvery armor aside. And every hit of condensed plasma burned gouges into the hull beneath the armor.

On the bridge of one of these vessels, far from the Star Forge, two radically different figures stood alongside each other. One, a tall human woman in a Republic Admiral's uniform. The other a small green figure, clad in Jedi Robes.

"The Sith forces have been defeated…concentrate all fire on the Star Forge!" Admiral Dodonna, the woman, ordered as more her fleet of ships moved forward.

Standing beside the Republic Admiral, the small Jedi Master Vandar shut his eyes. There was something floating just out of reach…some disturbance in the Force, beyond the deaths still occurring nearby. He couldn't quite identify what he was feeling, but it left a deep sense of foreboding. He had felt the death of Malak...and yet, the darkness surrounding the Star Forge had not lessened.

That alone was worrying enough to an ancient Jedi who well knew the power of the Force. What worried the old Master more, was the fact it wasn't the Star Forge that was the source of his feelings. And, for any Jedi Master, the unknown was a worrying thing indeed.

"Terribly wrong something is," Vandar said softly, opening his eyes as a docking port on the Star Forge opened.

"There is a ship emerging from the Star Forge!" one of the crew shouted, "It's a _Centurion_ Admiral!"

And indeed, there was a ship flying out of a large hangar near the center of the Star Forge. The ship was large, and very familiar. Though the _Centurion_ had been uncommon in the Republic fleet, they recognized it as one of the heavy hitters in the Sith Fleet. The dagger shaped vessel dwarfed the _Hammerheads_ and their even smaller escorts. It dwarfed even the drifting Sith _Interdictors_, another design stolen from the pre-war Republic Navy. And while the vessel moved sluggishly, any who had good eyes or even better sensors, could see the weapons banks along its hull.

So it was understandable that any vessel not already busy blowing the Star Forge apart, quickly reoriented. Ranks of turbolaser batteries and missile launchers targeted the _Centurion_.

"All ships be ready to fire on the new vessel," Dodonna ordered, her eyes tracking the rogue ship.

As the Republic warships prepared to fire on the unidentified vessel, a message came over their comm channels, _"Don't fire! This is Bastila Shan aboard the ship that just launched. We are not hostile! I repeat, we are _not_ hostile!"_

Vandar's eyes widened slightly, "Do not fire Admiral! Jedi Shan is indeed aboard that vessel."

The Admiral turned to her Jedi counterpart. Vandar merely nodded his head once. The Admiral turned back to her crew, and sighed slightly. She didn't doubt the judgement of a Jedi Master as senior as Vandar. If he said that Bastila Shan was aboard that vessel...then she was. And Dodonna would not be known as the one who killed a war-hero of Shan's level.

So she merely said, "Let them pass. Continue firing on the Star Forge men."

As the _Centrurion_ cleared the immediate area of the Star Forge, the Republic fleet continued to pour fire on the Star Forge. A pair of _Hammerheads_ focused their fire, leading to one of the fins at the top of the structure shattering and crashing into the 'ball' portion. The fin stuck out like a vibroblade to the heart of the Star Forge, as the Republic ships took advantage of the ragged hole to pour fire into the interior of the station.

The green bolts from the heavy bow-weapons of the _Hammerheads_ set off a cascade of internal explosions, fire billowing from cracks in the damaged hull of the station. Unable to take the repeated weapons fire, the Star Forge began to creak and shatter along its seams. The two remaining fins shattered at their bases, crashing into each other and spinning off into space. The first fin to break was driven deeper into the hull of the Star Forge, as explosions blossomed around it.

Dodonna watched all this with a grim smile on her face.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

As that order rang throughout the Republic fleet, the _Hammerheads_ and their escorts moved away from the Star Forge, as the structure collapsed into the Rakatan star. Cheers rang through the Republic fleet as the bane of their existence was torn apart by its own power source.

Yet…all the Jedi in the fleet were sharing Master Vandar's bad feeling now. And the feeling was amplified as the Star Forge got closer to the star. Vandar closed his eyes once more to probe the Force, and attempt to decipher the feelings emanating all around the fleet. As he immersed himself in the currents of the Force, Vandar could almost feel it…flinching, from his touch. Something was terribly wrong indeed…

_What is this feeling? Why is the Force in such turmoil?_

No matter how deep the Jedi dove into the currents of the Force, he could not ascertain the source of this feeling. His old eyes remained shut, as the Republic Fleet continued to back away from the collapsing form of the Star Forge. Rakatan durasteel split off, as the gravity of the star was no longer hindered by whatever had held the Star Forge together for so long. Pieces as small as a starfighter and as large as a city spun off into space, as the main structure of the Forge collapsed in on itself.

The more the structure collapsed, the closer it drew to the star below...the more the Force shook. Almost as if it was holding its breath...until the moment the Star Forge finally collapsed into its power source. A wave of pure energy lashed out, as the Force seemed to scream. Every Jedi in the Fleet, from the lowliest of Padawans all the way up to Revan himself...collapsed to their knees, as the energy overloaded their senses.

As the Star Forge burned in its funeral pyre, thousands upon thousands of years of accumulated Force energy was released in one moment. The hatred of the Rakata, the fear and pain of their servants...all released in one instant. The Force itself shook, as the released power roared over the Republic fleet...and tossed it far, far away from where, and _when_, it had been...leaving nothing but the wreckage of the Star Forge floating in orbit of Lehon...

* * *

**AN: For the record, I'm not really going to delve into _how_ the Star Forge just sent them into the future. If only because it would be impossible...consider it a case of 'eh, its needed for the plot' really. ;)  
**

**That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! No idea what the frequency of updates here will be since my Fable fic and ACOF are by far my main focuses at the moment. We'll see how that goes.**


End file.
